Talk:Dark Ones
Some needed fix ups Okay, I noticed a couple of things in this article that need to be fixed. First, let's talk about the novel quote. There is absolutely no proof that the guards mistakened something else as a Dark One. Had it crossed anyone's mind the Dark One didn't bother trying to communicate? And I don't mean in some "oh it's hostile and doesn't want to resolve the conflict peacefully Bull****", I mean it thought it wasn't even worth it! I'm removing that part until I get real evidence that it's not a Dark One. Then, I noticed that somebody was pointing out how the Dark Ones could be another subspecies of Homo (which makes no sense. a subspecies needs to be part of a species, not a genus) and then comparing the relation to neanderthals. Neanderthals were a different species. Cousins, yes, subspecies of Homo Sapien? No. We've already got good evidence to prove that. I know this was said in a quite insulting manner, but some things are not well-funded ideas.Whachamacallit 03:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) when iput down they could have mistaken it i meant that becuase it didnt have any psycic efecct on them and didnt talk about peace what so ever and the fact that most mutents are almost un-known what species they are. plus guards might not have seen them before and mght think "somehing new, must be a dark one" And it might be that the guards became the Dark One's bestest friend and they sung kumbaya together, restorting the planet once more to its healthy ways, only then to be bombed again. Or it might be that fallafaraptors cames into the tunnels and ate all the Sweeds, causing the Dark One to become sad and silent. Just because the guards 'might' have never seen a Dark One, and this Dark One 'might' have looked different from others means nothing. My fallafaraptor theory has just about as much basis.Whachamacallit 15:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Dark Ones form Kievskaya??? I'm not sure about what was said in the game, but in both of them the lair is at botanical gardens, otherwise they wouldn't be much of a threat to VDNKh. Unless somebody objects I will trim that section majorly to remove original research Fireice-uk 02:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) They don't come from kievskaya at all. unless the game is wanting to make a COMPLETELY different cannon than the book, they have nothing to do with kievskaya. The evolved people who no longer resemble humans are in fact the Great Worm children, who are not refered to in the game. I support the idea that the Dark Ones did not come from Kievskaya -- looking at a map of the metro it looks like Kievskaya is perfectly intact where the Commonwealth and Arbat intersect. Maybe the map's wrong? But if it's right then I'm going to go ahead and guess that they are not from Kievskaya. -AKKnight, 10:17, May 7 2011 (AST) Dead city 1 In Dead City 1, when you enter the Drak ones mind game, if you walk through the park towards the storage shed, when the vision ends, you can shot the dark one but when you do, it sends howlers after you. I was wondering if anyone has killed this dark one or if it leaves too quickly to be killed. "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King 19:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : Never killed it before, but I have to give it a shot sometime. I never wanted to shoot it and get a negative moral point, I was aiming for the good ending. KewlCrayon 19:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Dark ones in russian Fun fact: in russian they are refered as 'Чёрные' (Tchyornie) or Black Ones in english. Looks like name was changed due to political reasons. Good catch.Antuar. It is mentioned in the trailer of Metro Last Night that the dark ones have been destroyed,maybe it should be mentioned in the thread.Antuar. Faction Category? Does this page really need to be in the 'Faction' Category? I don't think they should be classified as a faction. It be like calling Nosalises a faction, just becaues they work together. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 09:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I figured that because the Dark Ones are a collective group of individuals that specifically oppose the humans as the primary antagonists, the wiki should reflect this, and reflect this in a way that identifies them as a group with interests - a faction. Chaos ian7 14:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. First of all, where is this in the novel or game: "Some people say the Dark Ones were created when a group of Metro residents were kidnapped and taken to their hidden lair". Secondly, even if that was mentioned, it makes no sense whatsoever. They would have had to already been created to kidnap the people in the first place. Teddy Picker 07:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Dunno. Maybe we should remove it for the time being, until we can actually find it. Chaosian 18:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Jesus fvcking christ, here is a book in digital form for future reference (The translation appears to be pretty bad, but at least you can search for keywords and check the info): http://namelessclan.ucoz.ru/kreo/Metro_2033_English.doc link :: 19:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I have the book, it's currently at a friend's though. I guess it deserves a mention if it's in the novel, even if it doesn't make sense. Teddy Picker 23:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::The paper book doesn't have a search function and that thing is not in the novel. They come from the surface at Botanical Garden station, there is a small description of the hive and that's all ever mentioned. 00:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I still haven't read the book in whole so I can't be sure. But if it's there then leave it. Chaosian 00:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::So what's on the article is mere speculation, think we should remove it? Teddy Picker 05:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dark ones Returning in last light ? I am quite confused with the storyline of Metro last light as in the metro last light prologue from e3, its says " Much as changed since the darkones were scorched from the Earth", while in the gametrailer interview that was leaked its mention that the flashbacks are cause by making contact with the dark ones. im gucessing the story in E3 last years was the finished storry ? Twomey1993 21:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I've yet to hear this though any way beside way of mouth. Where did you hear that the dark ones were still around? Because if they are then it's possible that there's a bit of dissonance between trailers and interviews. '''C''haos''i''an' 22:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) its mentioned in the gametrailer interview that was leaked earlier this month now is offical released; Metro last light indepth interview @03:24 he mentions the flashbacks are cause contact with the dark ones. 16:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I'd like to wait for some more info before anything significant gets written though. '''C''haos''i''an' 18:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Dark ones drawings? Someone else MUST have seen the weird drawings on walls and floors of both the metro and some surface areas no? I must not be the only one... Anyway, in many, many places there is children like drawings of thin monster but humanoid creatures, they are all creepy drawings but not ones you would expect from children who fight against real monsters everyday. You can see those drawings in early places, like Exhibition/VDNKh or in Riga, and in EVERY stations you can see children make those drawings. Each time the drawing is a bit different, a weird stick-monster or a more abstract mystical thing, but each time they are drawn with same patterns and by children. Pretty sure its the Dark Ones. I think this would be worth mentioning somehow, in the game section, atleast for flavor information and game world details. You should all check the drawings for yourself, they are really in every level and quite intriguing. Also if someone could take a screenshot of the drawings, it could useful for the wiki (i have the game on xbox and tv shots would give bad quality). Now with this said, either this just something added for some post-apocalyptical creep factor or this was a deliberate plot thing added to the game. Might be a wild conjecture but those drawings may reflect to Dark Ones trying to communicate with the children, making a game-novel parralel to the story of Artyom in the novel when as a child he got in contact with Dark Ones in the Botanical Garden. Dark Ones may be trying to seek peace through the children of men to stop the war with mankind. Make the children allies, or atleast less hostile to Dark Ones and make peace with man when their parents have died, or are less influencial. And Artyom would be the chosen one to stop the war and make the new peace, but we know this ended... Also this could the game-novel parrelel to the Children of the Worm Sect (even tho the Dark Ones wouldnt steal children in this hypothesis or maybe they are and do it in Kievskaya). 15:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll look into it, there sounds to be some merit in what you say. '''C''haos''i''an' 17:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Good guy anon. I'll look into it as well. [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 19:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Anon here, to further the "Dark Ones-Chidren link" theory abit. Why does kids not seem so scared of the monsters and hostile environnement in general? Maybe they are acustomed to this post apocalyptic, nihilistic way of life we could say, ''but hey I am supposed to be an adult and I KNOW I would be afraid of some of that shit in the Metro! To me the Children in this game feel very out of place, abit like if Rockstar added children to GTAV, something too heavy for a FPS game with violence and horror... I they not be what they seem like. :Sasha is the only real example of child vs monsters situation in game and he never seems to be afraid of said monsters, or distraugh by the death of his uncle or traumatized by the living conditions in general. (btw at the end of defense level you can hear someone crying but no one is in fact) When fighting monsters, he only warns of monsters coming for you. Maybe game devs didnt want to over dramatize the level or make this too mature and depressing, but then why not make Artyom close the eyes of Sasha so he cannot see the deads and the blood everywhere? Even forgiving this, the kid looks around but only mentions his family (presumed dead when you find him), his dream to see the sky and various child fantasy trivias. Its like he is in a dream like state, perhaps manipulated by something maybe the Dark Ones to not see the Darkness of this world. Somekind of Dark Ones mind trick? Similar to the one they apply to Artyom to guide him? :Anyway this might be reading too much into too little details, and I may have invented a new plot point by accident, but this really is something that I noticed at first and the more I think about it the more i find it weird... 14:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Again, all sound speculation. I always through though that Sahsa wouldn't be too phased by the monsters because, at least from his perspective, monsters always existed - in the same way that you wouldn't be scared shitless if you saw a lion for the first time. Sasha was born into a word where the surface isn't habitable by human life, plants are steadily becoming non-existant, and animal life is becoming more and more of a closed cirut of food (at least till 2034 had to go and spin it in a happier tone), so seeing evidence of these things happening really shouldn't be a huge shock to his psyche. He's been desensitized to the situation since before he was born. ''C''haos''i''an 21:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ChildImageVDNKh.png|Note: Bottom left figure. ChildImageRiga1.png|No figures of distinct interest. ChildImageRiga2.png|Note: Visible figure. ChildImageMarket.png|Note: Figures currently being drawn. I don't know, what do you think? ''C''haos''i''an 01:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) How did I miss this thread? Anyway, a stalker at the start of Depository drew a dark one before he died. 09:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. I think there's enough merit here to at least make a trivia note. ''C''haos''i''an 19:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Don't forget to add "supposedly" since it's fanwank speculation. 21:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible that the Dark Ones influenced the mythology of Slenderman or vice versa? 20:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Dark One Confirmed in Metro: Last Light During recent interview with Dmitry Glukhovsky, the writer of Metro 2033 series, it was revealed that in Metro: Last Light we will meet the sole survivor of Dark Ones race and Artyom will be trying to find him so the Dark One could help him save the metro from destruction. Here's the link to the interview BerzekerLT (talk) 20:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Link Someone posted this: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130505121457/metro2033/images/8/8c/252751-header_%281%29.jpg Can anybody confirm this? I looked up in those trailers and it seems it is not there. --Kitty EDIT: Sorry, it won't let me copy a link. My mouse is kinda broke... ^^; Yes, that is shown at the end of the Redemption trailer (or Salvation, the two mix together in my head). It's debatable weither that's an actual Dark One, or just an imagined one - as it just sort of materializes, but it is a Dark One none the less. '' C''haos''i''an 01:26, May 13, 2013 (UTC)